Captain Combustible
200px |class = Kabloom |class2 = Mega-Grow |signature superpower = Blazing Bark |superpowers = Meteor Strike Embiggen Time to Shine |flavor text = If you want to see him blow his top, try calling him "Stumpy". Go on. Try it.}} Captain Combustible is the hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Captain Combustible leads and plants against the zombies. Captain Combustible's signature superpower is Blazing Bark, which will increase a designated plant's strength for 4. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Blazing Bark - A Plant gets +4 . **'Other:' ***Meteor Strike ***Embiggen ***Time to Shine *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 08: Menace on Molten Mountain! **Zombie Mission 11: Hot Lava Deadlock **Zombie Mission 25: The Un-trustable Captain Combustible **Zombie Mission 37: No Vacation at the Volcano Hero description If you want to see him blow his top, try calling him "Stumpy". Go on. Try it. Strategies With Captain Combustible contains Mega-Grow and Kabloom cards. These two types of cards are big stat boosters meaning this hero is meant for boosting his cards. A great strategy is using Re-Peat Moss along with stat boosters, most notably, Blazing Bark causing this plant to do many super powerful bonus attacks. However, Captain Combustible has one major disadvantage, which is his lack of Amphibious cards. Because of this, it might not be a good idea to use him in levels where there are more water lanes than normal. Try to make up for it using Berry Blast, or Meteor Strike to destroy the zombies placed in water lanes, or use plants like Sour Grapes and to damage them, or Whipvine and to move them to a designated lane. Against Captain Combustible will prove to be a major threat, as his usage of peas and Torchwoods will mean that he is heavily guarded and will wreak havoc amongst your defenses, so it is advised to take care of him as quickly as possible. By using powerful zombies such as Gargantuars and zombies with large strength and the deadly trait, the player should be able to take down Captain Combustible's defenses and defeat him. If the player faces off against Captain Combustible in a map with a lane of water in it, they can use the water to their advantage. Due to Captain Combustible's lack of amphibious plants, the player can use amphibious zombies in order to sneak around his defenses and damage him directly. However, focusing on Captain Combustible's plants on land is important too, as they can be buffed easily. Gallery Trivia *His flames are always blue, which is similar to a Torchwood fed with Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **He is also similar to the Giga Torchwood from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *His eyes are always flaming, however occasionally they extinguish long enough for the player to see them. *He is the only hero to have a unique color in his signature superpower cutscene (blue). *He is likely based on Nova, a Marvel superhero. *He bears a resemblance to Helmdall from the Marvel universe. *His description may allude to Grumpy Stumpy, a character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, who is also Torchwood-based. Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Fire plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Plant Heroes